Programs written in interpreted programming languages (e.g., JAVASCRIPT, PYTHON, RUBY, PERL, PHP, etc.) are executed without being compiled into machine language by using an interpreter. Errors detected by the interpreter are presented to the programmer with terminology describing potential issues. To a novice programmer, many of these error messages may be difficult to understand and may obfuscate potential solutions for correcting the program.